


Small Animals

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Talking, Wisdom, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What's more vicious: a chihuahua or a St. Bernard?Oneshot/drabble





	Small Animals

"I've noticed something about earth animals," Coran said wisely. The others turned to look at him, a little bit curiously; he continued. "The small ones are a lot more vicious. It's because their anger has a lot less space to be bottled up in."

Well, not sure if that reasoning was correct, but it was interesting. He wasn't wrong either. 

"What?" Allura furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "That's ridiculous. Give me one example of this."

"Spiders," said Keith.

"Wasps," Shiro added, and shuddered. 

"...terriers," Hunk mumbled. They were scary dogs!

"Pidge." Lance finished with a smirk.

Savage.


End file.
